1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arrangements which permit the safe and controlled introduction of a liquid, a foam or a powder spray into the interior spaces of a building, such as its walls, columns or posts, for bug extermination purposes or for the introduction of preservatives into that interior space.
2. Prior Art
Insect infestation in buildings is common all around the world. Such buildings may be homes, commercial buildings, or industrial buildings. The problem is more acute, in certain areas where the climate is warm and humid.
Typical methods of exterminating such insect infestation typically comprise of spraying the perimeters of a room or of the building, inside or outside, with an insecticide, or using a fogging apparatus, all of which methods are only temporary and have limited effectiveness.
Application of those insecticides are preferable when they are introduced into the spaces within the walls themselves so as to get at the hives and colonies where those insects reside. A number of attempts at such fumigation may be seen in the prior art, which however, all appear to have certain drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,505 to Jackson shows a fumigation system for a building in which a tunnel device is inserted through a wall. This tunnel device, however, has barbs which engage the wall to secure the device in place. Such barbs, however, often will work loose within the wall or enlarge the opening so as to make the tunnel device loose and improper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,312 to Jackson shows a further extermination system utilizing a plug which is inserted into a wall. Such plug system again includes some tapered barbs which may work loose from the wall or wear the wall out where it should not. The same is true in a further patent to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,669 showing another extermination system which is left open after the insecticide has been installed in the wall, and which plug utilizes those barbs which typically loosen or disarrange the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,207 to Morris, Senior, shows a process for controlling insect infestations in a building. Such process is a rather complicated arrangement of multi tubular nozzles arranged to insert an insecticide into a plurality of holes simultaneously onto a building wall. There is no arrangement for covering those holes after the process has been completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,533 to Pepper shows a device for injecting a pesticide into a wall area. The device, however, is attached to an opening in that wall, merely by double-sided tape. Fixtures like that don't typically last very long or work very well. Such tape could become loosened by the application of the insecticide itself.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insecticide assembly for a walled structure which may be securely set therewithin, and reusable.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide an insecticide introduction assembly for a wall structure which may be sealed to prevent insecticide escape and to minimize the likelihood of anyone misusing such an assembly, particularly young children.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide an insecticide introducible assembly for a wall structure which will adapt itself to any wall thickness during the introduction of that assembly into the wall.